When Forever is Over
by lizzytizzy
Summary: A HHr songfic inspired by 'Don't wanna miss a thing'. It is not, however closely based on the lyrics. It tells the story of how Harry and Hermionie face seperation.


Note: Not mine, the characters or the song.

Here it is, another songfic, this time to "I don't wanna miss a thing" Please Read and Review, and if you have a suggestion for my next song feel free to share.

**When Forever is Over**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing __  
__Watch you smile while you are sleeping __  
__Far away and dreaming __  
__I could spend my life in this sweet surrender __  
__I could stay lost in this moment forever __  
__Well, every moment spent with you __  
__Is a moment I treasure __  
_  
Harry woke up with a heavy heart. Late last night Hermione had helped him figure out the location of the last Horcrux. She had to do everything short of shoving a sleeping potion down his throat to get him to wait until morning to leave, but now he had to go. Compared to the task he had to face in a few minutes finding the Horcrux would be a piece of cake.

_I don't wanna close my eyes __  
__I don't wanna fall asleep __  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe __  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing __  
__'Cause even when I dream of you __  
__The sweetest dream will never do __  
__I'd still miss you, babe __  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing __  
_  
He debated whether he should wake her up at all. She'd beg him to let her come again, but they had been through it the night before, this was his mission. His mind needed to know she was safe at Grimmuld Place. Harry tried walking towards the door, but she looked so peaceful sleeping, so incredibly beautiful. He grasped the small box in his fist and bent down to wake her up with a kiss.

_Lying close to you __  
__Feeling your heart beating __  
__And I'm wondering what you're dreaming __  
__Wondering if it's me you're seeing __  
__Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together __  
__And I just wanna stay with you __  
__In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Hermione smiled as she was awoken from her restless sleep with a soft kiss from Harry. She found herself sleeping less and less as she grew more worried for Harry, and that she wouldn't have a good nights sleep for a long time. Harry's trip would be long this time. Hermione separated herself from Harry. "You're not leaving already are you? I still want -"

"No," Harry interrupted "I've explained this."

Hermione nodded, "I know," she sighed "But you should know you aren't doing me any favours by making me stay here worrying, I'll have grey hair soon at this rate."

"And I'm sure you'll find some clever spell to reverse that," Harry smiled "Besides, I got you a present," Harry said as he presented Hermione with a small square box. Hermione's eyes widened. She had a good idea what would be inside, but before she could say anything, Harry continued, "I've cast a spell on it, you can't open it for thirty days. It'll be my birthday, and we'll open it together." Hermione swallowed, "Can... Do- Do you promise you'll be back by then?" Harry held her hands in his and pulled her into a tight embrace "I promise, but if I'm not, open it. For me. Please? If I'm not back by my birthday open the box, and then move on." Hermione looked up at him, tears filled her eyes as she realized what he was asking her to do.

"I promise."  
_  
__I don't wanna close my eyes __  
__I don't wanna fall asleep __  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe __  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing __  
__'Cause even when I dream of you __  
__The sweetest dream will never do __  
__I'd still miss you, babe __  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing __  
_  
Hermione stood at the window, silently crying as she watched Harry walk away, still clutching that precious box. She was furious at herself for falling apart, but she couldn't help it. She walked back into her room, trying to regain her composure and tucked her box into her sock drawer. She took a book from the shelf, convincing herself that if Harry wouldn't let her come with him she'd just have to research at home. She needed something to pass the time.

_I don't wanna miss one smile __  
__I don't wanna miss one kiss __  
__Well, I just wanna be with you __  
__Right here with you, just like this __  
__I just wanna hold you close __  
__Feel your heart so close to mine __  
__And stay here in this moment __  
__For all the rest of time __  
_  
As Hermione tried to read her thoughts kept drifting off. Her mind was still with Harry, living in the past, in happier times. She thought of the day they become friends, teaming up on that troll, the Quidditch games where Hermione would cheer from the sides, even though it wasn't the sport she cared about, their first kiss, their last kiss, and everything in between. Hermione sighed. It would be a long wait for Harry to return, and his uncertain last words were weighing heavily on her mind.

_Don't wanna close my eyes __  
__Don't wanna fall asleep __  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe __  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing __  
__'Cause even when I dream of you __  
__The sweetest dream will never do __  
__'Cause I'd still miss you, babe __  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing_

July was the longest month Hermione had ever lived for. It was finally the 31st. Harry hadn't returned yet. For the past week every sound she heard caused Hermione to jump up and run for the door, ready and waiting to greet Harry, but he never came. It was nearly midnight on the 31st and he never came. Hermione was devastated, she was mad, he had promised! He promised, and now he wasn't there, and Hermione couldn't even attempt to hold back her tears anymore. She could barely bring herself to leave the front window and walk up her stairs into her room. She stared at the foreboding dresser. As she walked towards it and opened the top drawer it was as if she was watching the scene from above. Part of her couldn't bear to open the box, it would mean she gave up, she promised him she'd move on, but she didn't think she could. Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and slowly opened the small box to reveal a simple white gold engagement band. One center diamond was surrounded by two smaller ones. Hermione smiled as she read the inscription 'Two halves of the whole, together, forever". Her face darkened as she realized forever was over. She inched down on the floor as she realized everything she lost. Lost in thought she didn't even hear the door open behind her.  
_  
__I don't wanna close my eyes __  
__I don't wanna fall asleep __  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe __  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing __  
__'Cause even when I dream of you __  
__The sweetest dream will never do __  
__I'd still miss you, babe __  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Harry arrived home, looked at the time, and rushed upstairs knowing where his soon-to-be fiancée would be. He was shocked to find her curled up on the floor, crying. He inched his way behind her, scooped her up, and kissed her. He could feel her surprise and dread drift away, as he pulled away and smiled at her. Looking back at him were the two most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, gleaming back at him. Hermione smiled at him and whispered, "You're late," as she pulled him down onto the couch, determined to make this birthday his best yet.

_Don't wanna close my eyes __  
__Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah __  
__I don't wanna miss a thing_


End file.
